


She's not You.

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Over protective Hotch and Morgan, Secret Relationships, post Maeve's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle's not trying to be her, and that's why Spencer loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's not You.

"Elle," Hotch whispered in awe, as he, Rossi, Emily, JJ, Morgan and Garcia sat around the conference table. Morgan, Garcia and JJ stared in almost horror. "What are you doing here? It's been what? 6 years?"

"No 'hello'? Or how have you been?" asked the fiery, petite woman. She smiled, "I'm Elle Greenaway," looking to Rossi and Emily, "I used to be a part of the BAU, but I left...to pursue other options," She laughed then, at the look on Hotch's face "Still don't smile, d'ya Hotch? I wasn't wrong you know, I did miss that,"

"What are you doing here?" Morgan whispered, dark eyes wide. She ignored him, instead scanning the room

"Hey," she pouted "Where's my favourite Doctor?"

Emily didn't like her. That was decided. Yes, she was pretty and she seemed nice enough, dressed in a tight burgundy top and black leather trousers, with long smooth, caramel hair. Red lips and wide green eyes, a gun in her holster, she looked like she belonged but her tone of voice...so angry, so against everything. Emily wondered if she'd really chosen to leave on her own accord, because no one looked especially happy to see her "He's getting some files," Emily whispered.

And then he appeared. "Hey guys, I've been thinking, what if the unsub has actually been going outside the expected comfort zone to-" he paused, noticing the tension in the room, and he turned, to see her. His eyes grew wide, but unlike anyone else; he smiled. "Elle!" He beamed, voice breaking, he dumped the files on the table and she rushed over to him, and they hugged. Morgan and Hotch frowned at the display. Elle stepped back, grinning

"Well, well, well, Doctor look at you! No more nerdy hair, no more nerdy glasses, and no more sweater vests!"

"I'm into waistcoasts now," he blushed beautifully as she scanned him over. He'd filled out, muscle built up over the years, slim and tall, with much shorter hair that curled around his head in handsome hazel tones. In a purple shirt with a black skinny tie, grey waistcoat and dark, tight jeans, he looked...he almost looked like a model. Except for the messy satchel hanging off his right shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually working a case down in Georgia, but we stopped off here, and I thought I'd say hi," she glanced over the room "Though you're the only one really happy to see me, Spence," JJ gritted her teeth "I was wondering, if you wanna grab coffee after work? There's this new place and they serve a hell of a lot of sugar,"

"I'm in," he said instantly, looking boyish, but he touched her shoulder "How are you though? Any better from the last time?"

"Almost," she nodded, tiptoeing in her heels to kiss his cheek "7, at the Bianas Coffee, don't you dare be late, boy-wonder,"

"When was I ever late?" He called after her as she walked out of the office, as though she had never left. Her laughter was music to his ears and with a relieved smile, he sat down. Only to stiffen at the gaze of all his team members. 

Hotch frowned "You've kept in contact with her?"

"Well yeah," he seemed baffled "Only through letters though-"

"Reid, she's a murderer." Morgan hissed, slamming his fist onto the table. Rossi and Emily looked up in shock. 

"She was never convicted of that!" Reid hissed vehemently "Innocent until proven guilty, though she told me about how you all turned on her. She was cleared in self-defence, she was given back her credentials, she took down a killer,"

Garcia spoke up, her voice gentle "Reid, I know the two of you were really close, but I think...I think you're getting side tracked, I think you know what she did and you can't accept it because she's one of your best friends, but-"

"No." Spencer snapped simply, running his hands through his hair "She was never convicted, never taken to trial, never questioned. You're wrong."

"When did you start liking her?" Morgan asked quietly. Reid stared at him "Come on Reid, you've been keeping contact through letters, but you've met. You've met within the last year, when...and when did you start liking her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's because she looks like Maeve, isn't it?" Derek whispered. That was it. Any emotion on the youngest profilers face that had been there before, disappeared into the calm look of blank, and they all remembered how darn good he was at masking his emotions.

"I resent that," he whispered, standing up and picking up his bag and half of the files he'd brought in "Maeve died a year ago. I'm over it. I wouldn't use a surrogate like that. Elle has been my friend the whole way, she knows about Maeve and-"

"She dyed her hair," JJ whispered "Let it grow. She must have researched her, Reid she wants you to like her, she's taking advantage of your-"

"Of my weakness?" Spencer cut in cruelly "She's dressing and acting like my dead girlfriend because she wants me to like her? Elle's smarter than that." He turned to look at Hotch "I'll go through these names by myself. Unless you'd like to interrogate me some more?"

"We're trying to help, Reid,"

But Spencer turned and walked out. 

Rossi and Emily almost burst "She killed someone?"

Morgan sighed "It was a long time ago, Elle broke down during a sting, and we didn't have enough to hold the unsub and he walked free, she went after him and killed him. She claimed self defence and nothing was ever questioned but...we knew. Things had been hard for her, there was a lot of stress, and drinking, and she'd been to the hospital too many times that month. The sad thing is she confided in Spencer, told him how she was feeling, they talked, all the time-"

"She was his closest friend, and he hers." Hotch swallowed "I tried to keep them away from each other. They didn't...I didn't like how they worked. Elle would make Reid do reckless things, do without thinking, she almost got him killed three times, but his brain was always there to save him just in the nick of time, but I knew one day it wouldn't. And Reid made Elle smart, just being with him made her think outside the box, but it also made her more secretive, she would go and do things by herself. God knows who she was trying to prove herself to." He straightened his green tie "I thought she was gone."

...  
...  
...

Morgan swore to himself as he saw it. Reid and Elle in the park, looking far too cosy. 

"Wait- they think I'm trying to be Maeve?" Elle asked, sitting beside Spencer on the bench beside the pond "I don't need to do that. You're over her,"

"I know I am." He whispered

"Aw, Doctor Reid," Elle ran her fingers through his hair "Let me make it better," and she was pulling him towards her, he seemed startled, but let their lips move together, knowingly. He pulled away from her after a few moments, when her tongue was eliciting sounds from him he hadn't made in a long time.

"Elle, are we ever gonna talk about what this is? I mean....you come over, we..."

"Have sex," she teased

"And then you're gone again," his shoulders slumped in disappointment "I love you, but you keep leaving,"

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing his forehead "But I can't stay here, Hotch would do everything he could to keep us apart." she twined her fingers with his, pulling him up "Be content with this, for now. It'll work itself out, I know it will," he reached down to hug her, burying his face in her hair. "Now come on, tell me some statistics about all the algae in this pond,"

Morgan had to fight his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you re-watch the first episodes, Spencer and Elle are really beautiful together...


End file.
